Kult Aniołów
Kult aniołów, ich adoracja i przypisywanie ról pośredniczych wobec ludzi w odniesieniu do relacji z Bogiem nie posiada żadnej reprezentacji we wczesnym chrześcijaństwie do późniejszych wieków, będąc praktykowany przez odstępcze frakcje religijne a następnie stając się powszechnym elementem praktyki w Kościele Rzymsko Katolickim. W czasie późniejszych wieków po Chrystusie, opozycja wśród autorów chrześcijańskich wobec praktyk kultów aniołów wciąż istniała potępiając ją. Reprezentowali ją Teodoret z Cyru oraz bardzo wyraźnie''' Augustyn z Hippony'. Kanon słowa Bożego nie daje sam w sobie żadnej możliwości kultu anielskiego w żadnym tego rodzaju znaczeniu poza jedynie wyraźnymi przeciwwskazaniami. '''Obrońcy Prawa nakłaniali do oddawania czczi aniołom twierdząc, że to właśnie za ich pośrednictwem zostało nadane Prawo. Błąd ten długo utrzymywał się we Frygii i Pizydii, dlatego też synod, który odbył się w Laodycei Frygijskiej, dekretem swym zakazał modlić sie do aniołów. Zresztą do chwili obecnej można spotkać zarówno tam, jak i w sąsiednich okolicach kaplice modlitewne poświęcone świętemu Michałowi. ' - Teodoret z Cyru, około 393-458 rok thumb|left|Augustyn z HipponyJeśliby wam kto rzekł: „Wzywajcie anioła Gabriela w ten sposób, wzywajcie Michała w tamten; ofiarujcie pierwszemu ten mały obrządek, drugiemu tamten,” to nie zgadzajcie się na to i nie dajcie się nabrać. Nie pozwólcie, żeby was zwiedziono, tylko dlatego, że imiona te możemy znaleźć w Piśmie Świętym. Szukajcie raczej tego, w jakiej roli występowali oni, kiedy czytamy o nich, by dowiedzieć się, czy kiedykolwiek domagali się od ludzi jakiejkolwiek osobistej i religijnej czci dla siebie, czy raczej zawsze pragnęli, aby chwalono jedynego Boga, któremu służyli. - Augustyn z Hippony, 354-430 rok, Kazanie 198.47 augm. Si quis tibi dixerit: „Sic invoca angelum Gabrielem, sic invoca Michaelem, hoc exhibe illi, hoc illi”, non decipiaris, non consentias; nec ideo te fallat, quia istorum angelorum nomina in Scripturis sanctis leguntur: attende potius quemadmodum ibi legantur, utrum sibi aliquid ab hominibus privatae religionis exegerint et non potius uni Deo, cui parent, semper gloriam dari voluerint. ''' - Augustyn z Hippony, 354-430 rok, Kazanie 198.47 augm. Wersja Łacińska, Vingt-six sermons au peuple d’Afrique, F. Dolbeau, 1996 Praktyka Kultu Anielskiego w Romaniźmie: Kult Archanioła Michała '''Modlitwa do Archanioła Michała. Panie Boże, racz zesłać nam pomoc świętego Rafała Archanioła; ponieważ, jak wierzymy, przebywa on zawsze w obecności Twojego majestatu, niech przedstawia Tobie nasze prośby i wyjedna nam Twoje błogosławieństwo. Przez Pana naszego. Amen. ''' - Modlitwa do świętego Michała Archanioła napisana przez Papieża Leona XIII, Współczesna wersja, podawana przy nałożeniu szkaplerza św/ Michała Archanioła, cytowane przez katolicką stronę sanctus.pl "Modlitwa do świętego Michała Archanioła" '''W latach osiemdziesiątych XIX wieku powstała modlitwa do św. Michała Archanioła. Napisał ją Papież Leon XIII po przerażającym widzeniu złych duchów jakie miał w Rzymie słuchając Mszy świętej. Niezwłocznie po napisaniu modlitwy Papież Leon XIII polecił rozesłać jej treść do wszystkich ordynariuszy świata, aby kapłani odmawiali ją wraz z wiernymi, klęcząc po każdej Mszy św. cichej. W instrukcji inwokację do św. Michała Archanioła poprzedzały modlitwy do Matki Bożej. W wyniku znacznych zmian w liturgii po Soborze Watykańskim II znikł obowiązek odmawiania modlitw wprowadzonych przez papieża Leona XIII. Jednakże w ostatnich latach coraz bardziej popularne staje się odmawianie przewodnictwem celebransa modlitwy do św. Michała Archanioła na zakończenie Mszy świętej w zwyczajnej formie rytu. - Katolicka strona Sanctus.pl "Modlitwa do św. Michała Archanioła" thumb|left|Szkaplerz św. Michała Archanioła Romanistyczny Szkaplerz świętego Michała Archanioła. Celem przyjęcia Szkaplerza jest oddawanie czci św. Michałowi Archaniołowi, aby za jego szczególną pomocą uzyskać: wolność i rozwój Kościoła Świętego; łaskę dobrej spowiedzi dla siebie i innych, siłę w walce z nałogami i wadami, obronę przed herezjami, błędami i fałszywymi naukami (...); wybawienie dusz z czyśćca przez modlitwę i uzyskanie odpustów; łaskę dobrej i świątobliwej śmierci (Ze Statutu Rodziny Szkaplerza św. Michała Archanioła). (...) ''' '''Dobra duchowe, w których uczestniczą czciciele św. Michała Archanioła: #'W każdy pierwszy wtorek miesiąca Msza św. w intencjach czcicieli św. Michała Archanioła. Zarówno żyjących jak i zmarłych.' #'Ponadto udział we wspólnych modlitwach odmawianych w Zgromadzeniu św. Michała Archanioła.' - Katolicka strona Sanctus.pl, "Szkaplerz św. Michała Archanioła" Archanioł Gabriel Boże, Ty spośród wszystkich Aniołów wybrałeś Archanioła Gabriela na zwiastuna tajemnicy Twojego Wcielenia; spraw łaskawie, abyśmy wspominając jego imię na ziemi, doznali jego opieki z nieba. Który żyjesz i królujesz na wieki wieków. Amen - Katolicka strona Sanctus.pl, " Modlitwa do św. Gabriela Archanioła" Archanioł Rafał Panie Boże, racz zesłać nam pomoc świętego Rafała Archanioła; ponieważ, jak wierzymy, przebywa on zawsze w obecności Twojego majestatu, niech przedstawia Tobie nasze prośby i wyjedna nam Twoje błogosławieństwo. Przez Pana naszego. Amen. ' - Katolicka strona Sanctus.pl, " Modlitwa do św. Rafała Archanioła" Aniołowie Stróże thumb|left|Karol BoromeuszModlitwa do Anioła Stróża jest modlitwą autorstwa świętego rzymsko katolickiego Karola Boromeusza. '''Mój dobry Aniele, ja nie wiem, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach umrę. Może być, że zostanę wzięty nagle i że przed ostatnim moim spojrzeniem mogę zostać pozbawiony wszelkiej inteligencji. A jakże wiele rzeczy chciałbym powiedzieć Bogu na progu wieczności. W pełni wolności mojej woli dzisiaj, przychodzę prosić Cię, ażebyś mówił w moim imieniu podczas tego pełnego trwogi momentu. Powiedz Bogu wtedy, O mój dobry Aniele: ' 'Że ja chcę umrzeć w Rzymskim Katolickim Apostolskim Kościele, w którym umarli wszyscy święci od czasów Jezusa Chrystusa i poza którym nie ma zbawienia. ' Ż'''e ja proszę o łaskę dzielenia w nieskończonych zasługach mojego Zbawiciela i że ja pragnę umrzeć przyciskając moje usta do Krzyża, który został zanurzony w Jego Krwi! Że ja brzydzę się moich grzechów, ponieważ one sprawiły Mu przykrość i że ja wybaczam, z miłości do Niego, wszystkim moim wrogom, tak jak ja sam chciałbym, ażeby mi wybaczono. Że ja umieram chcąc tego, ponieważ On tak rozkazał i że ja rzucam się z zaufaniem w Jego Uwielbione Serce oczekując całego Jego Miłosierdzia. Że w moim niewypowiedzianym pragnieniu ażeby pójść do Nieba jestem gotowy cierpieć wszystko, co sprawi przyjemność Jego wszechwładnej Sprawiedliwości, ażeby na mnie nałożyć. Że ja kocham Go przed wszystkimi rzeczami i ponad wszystkie rzeczy, że ja chcę i mam nadzieję kochać Go wraz z Wybranymi, Jego Aniołami i z Błogosławioną Maryją przez całą Wieczność.' Nie odmawiaj mi, O mój Aniele, tego, żeby być moim pośrednikiem przed Bogiem i żeby potwierdzić Mu, że to jest moja opinia i moja wola. Amen. - Prośba do Naszego Anioła Stróża o szczęśliwą godzinę śmierci, Modlitwa Św. Karola Boromeusza, Katolika Strona Sanctus.pl Aniele Boże Stróżu mój, Ty zawsze przy mnie stój. Rano, wieczór, we dnie, w nocy; bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy. Broń mnie od wszystkiego złego i zaprowadź mnie do żywota wiecznego. Amen. - Pacierz do Anioła Stróża Kategoria:Kult Anielski Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki